Super OneShots!
by GhostDog401
Summary: A Group of One-Shots UpNow Monster Movies All KF wanted to do was watch a monster movie but if Supey wasn't busy watching static he was punching in the bad guys face cuz MissM had screamed so thats why he found himself up at 1:00AM with a bowl of popcorn
1. Through My Eyes Artemis

**This is my first Young Justice fic, I am going to stick to One-Shots until I get more practice. Anyways, it takes place during Revelation, it's from Artemis's point of view, but it's in third person.**

**There is a lot of WallyxArtemis support in here, since to me it was kind of obvious in this episode that it was there. So ya, if you don't like don't read.**

**Again takes place mid-way through Revelation, right after Robin and M'gann blow up Ivy's plant I think…..**

**Through My Eyes: Artemis**

Artemis moved back, away from Vertigo, his cold blue eyes empty from all emotion except anger and desire to kill, to destroy. Artemis didn't scare easily, but right then she was scared, terrified, then the pain hit. She fell to her knees as sound waves attacked her, she groaned and tried to stay awake, worried that if she closed her eyes it would be the last time.

Suddenly she saw something get up off the ground from the corner of her eye. He had messy red hair and a mud splattered black suit on. _Wally,_ she thought.

She saw a look of hatred pass through his eyes as his voice filled her ears; it was laced in anger and hate, "Leave-her-alone."

It was the voice she had only heard him use when M'gann had been attacked by The Brain's ape assistant the day before. So why was he using it now, he hated her. His eyes flashed again with anger, an anger she had once again only seen when M'gann had been attacked, as he prepared to attack, but was shot in the back before he could even move.

_Wally! _She thought as she tried to stay awake. _Oh gosh no, please be okay. I swear if you're not I am so gonna kill you later! _She wanted to scream the words, but her body refused to move there was so much pain, another part of her wondered why she cared for the annoying red head that looked at her like she was gum stuck to his shoe. _Except for that moment, _she thought, _for a moment he had looked angry that she was getting hurt had looked worried. _

Suddenly she heard a voice boom, "enough!" she looked up to see Wotan, two bombs suddenly hit him and for a second she thought he was gone or at least down for the count, but that hope was dashed as she saw an orange shield as the smoke cleared.

She watched as blue lights of power shot from his hands first hitting Robin, then Aqualad, then her, she half groaned half yelled as she was thrown back, taken from one torture bear another, out of the pot and into the frying pan, or however that went. She was half aware of Wally, Superboy, Wolf, and even M'gann getting hit, Wally had fallen back straight onto his back, his head cracking against the swampy ground below, again She hoped he was okay, she didn't know why, but she couldn't imagine her life without the cocky, big-headed meta-human.

Suddenly the bio-ship appeared over head and she turned to see M'gann's eyes glowing a brilliant green as a small duffle bag fell from the ship.

Aqualad somehow managed to open it and pulled out a golden object, an object she had seen before from Wally's collection of souvenirs, The Helmet of Fate.

Wotan suddenly stopped his attack when he took notice of Aqualad about to put on the helmet, "The Helmet of Fate." He gasped; his voice was filled with new worry.

She watched as Wally pushed himself up in horror and held out his hand to stop their friend, "no Aqualad don't!" he screamed, his eyes lighting up with a terrified look that didn't belong on his face, but before he could do anything he was hit by Black Adam, she watched in horror as he flew back against a tree his arm snapping loudly as he hit the tree then fell. Her eyes widened in silent horror, but then again wondered why she cared so much for the red head, what had be done for her?

Suddenly a brilliant flash of golden light blinded her momentarily and she realized that Aqualad had put on the helmet. She watched as he was replaced by Dr. Fate.

She looked over at Wally whose eyes were filled with a strange mixture of sadness and guilt. He was cradling his left arm and he muttered, "Aw dude."

She looked up to see Dr. Fate/Kaldur battling Wotan, the battle had suddenly begun to go their way, but as she watched Wally give the figure in the air sad looks she wondered what the price was, what had exactly happened to Wally when he had put on the helmet, what was happening to Kaldur now?**(1)**

She didn't have time to think, much less ask before the battle began again, she was partially aware of Robin fighting The Joker, the fight over head between the two wizards, not that Wally would ever admit they were wizards, and the fight between Ivy and M'gann. She saw Vertigo walk up to Ivy and exchanged muttered words, before watching in horror as M'gann was shot out of the sky.

She watched as Wally acted quickly, no pun intended, as a blurred image he ran past Vertigo snagging his cape with his good hand, not only tearing it, but distracting him as well, allowing her to jump up rapidly and kick in squarely in the face, knocking him down into Ivy.

_Wally, _she thought, as she raced across the battle zone. His eyes were filled with pain, even though it was obvious he was trying to hide it, as he leaned against a tree his useless arm hanging by his side. She quickly grabbed Vertigo's piece of cloak from his hand.

"Hey!" He protested as she set to work, getting his arm in a sling, obviously not knowing what she was doing. "That's my souvenir."

"Hold still," she told him softly, ignoring the millions of insults that wanted to swept past her lips, she quickly finished the make-shift sling and stepped back.

Wally looked down and then back up at her in confusion, he looked like he was going to thank her, but then suddenly Wolf came hurtling at her and she was slammed back into the ground, have you ever been hit by a supersized wolf? It's not fun, trust me on that.

"Artemis!" She heard Wally gasp, as the smell of wet dog filled her nose and her face dug into the wolf's fur. He reached down to help her, but had to take a detour as the giant ape man decided he was his next victim. Ducking he kept running, as she pushed Wolf off of her she again hoped he would be okay, and again asked herself why she cared so much.

She stood up ready to fight, but suddenly saw a bright flash of golden light appear, it wasn't Dr. Fate's, she looked up to see the Justice League, she saw Batman's eyes harden as he threw a Baterang, successfully knocking a knife out of the Joker's hand, she almost cried with relief they were going to be okay.

She watched as the league landed and Batman stared down the villains, "It's over." He said his eyes glaring. She watched as Ivy, Vertigo, the ape guy, and Wotan all held up their hands.

"There will be another day," Vertigo said his blue eyes glaring right back at Batman.

Artemis smirked, that line was just about as cliché as the whole secret passage behind the bookcase, back at the Cave.

"Another day?" She looked over to see The Joker, whose face was filled with mad, insane anger. "ANOTHER DAY! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!"

She watched in horror as he moved his hands swiftly up and down, plants shot out of the ground and green gas poured out of them. _Great, _she thought sarcastically. _Another death trap, another mad villain, and still this is just an ordinary day for me. Is that sad or what?_

"Joker Venom spores!" Batman yelled, she briefly wondered how he knew that, but then shook her head she didn't want to know. "Don't breathe!" She watched as he leapt and punched The Joker out cold mid-laugh. Sending him collapsing to the ground.

She looked up to see the huge cloud rolling towards them, there was no escape and despite herself she grabbed Wally's good hand and clenched it tightly, if she was going to die, she didn't want to die alone.

"Fear not!" She looked up suddenly to see Dr. Fate/Aqualad floating above them, a glowing gold ball of energy suddenly appeared and the gas was sucked up quickly, into it. "Fate had intervened!" He yelled proudly, and then it suddenly dawned on her.

It wasn't Kaldur talking right now, Kaldur would never act so proud, no as long as that helmet was on him, Kaldur, her friend and older brother figure didn't exist, at least in this world, for now he was gone and suddenly she had a pretty good idea of why Wally was so freaked out over the helmet.

She was suddenly aware that she was still holding Wally's hand and suddenly pulled it away, blushing, she had expected Wally to tease her about it, but instead his face went angry and he walked forward as Dr. Fate landed.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled loudly at no, his anger just rushing out of him. "How could you let him put on the helmet?" His eyes suddenly became sad and guilty again as he looked at Dr. Fate, "Naboo will never release him now, Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." He finished in a whispered, looking at the ground.

Artemis's eyes widened as an awkward silence filled the air, Wally would never admit it, but he was scared of Dr. Fate, scared of the helmet of the controlled Fate possessed after the helmet was put on, of the control he had over Kaldur.

Suddenly Dr. Fate's golden gloved hands reached up and took off the helmet leaving Kaldur in his place, Wally instantly walked up to him. "Naboo let you go?" He asked, trying to hide the obvious amazement in his voice.

Kaldur gave him a look, that she couldn't place, sadness maybe, regret, "He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful." Kaldur suddenly smiled, "He says hello."

Wally smiled softly as if remembering an old memory, but even as she heard Batman talk about how they were done and that the supervillains had been realized she wondered if the Kent Kaldur was talking about was the same Kent that had died in Wally's arms, and if so how it was possible that he could say hello. Was Kent trapped in the helmet as well?

Kaldur and Wally both turned to Batman, Wally's smile suddenly left his face, and Artemis turned to look at Batman, pulling herself back into reality just in time to hear him say, "As for your performance…" She winced waiting for the lecture, instead a, "it was satisfactory." Reached her ears, and she realized and smiled, that was as close as they were going to get to a 'good job' from Batman.

She exchanged glances with Wally and the rest of the team and smiled, she had known it before, but she knew it once again. This was her family and with this family they never gave up.

**(1) This was where I was going to originally end the story, but then decided I was so close to the end I might as well go to it. **

**Anyways please review and tell me how I did, and if any of you guys have any type of tips I'm all ears, er so to speak, I've never written a YJ fic before, but I read others and made sure to try and get personalities right before I posted this, so ya if you just have any tips, but please no flames…..**

**Oh also I'll be doing another, but through Wally/Kid Flash's point of view! Also maybe Robin and Kaldur...**

**REVIEW! EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**


	2. Through My Eyes 2 Wally

**So this is Wally/Kid Flash's POV (again in 3rd person) of the newest episode Revelation, from a certain point, aka when the action starts XD**

**ENJOY!**

**2. Through My Eyes: Wally**

Wally watched as Artemis backed away from Vertigo, she looked terrified, as the tall man stood over her a sick madness and desire to kill in his pale blue eyes. Suddenly the sound waves came and he watched her crumple to her knees, her head in her hands as she groaned.

His eyes suddenly hardened and he pushed himself up off the ground, he had remembered the pain he had been in when he had been attacked by the waves, but Arty she was only human and he was sure that if she closed her eyes he wouldn't ever see the dark grey-blue irises again.

He didn't know why, but he suddenly felt very protective over her and gritting his teeth said, "Leave-her-alone." His green eyes filled with hate as he got ready to attack Vertigo, he could pick on him all he wanted, but Arty was off limits, but suddenly he gasped in pain as he was shot in the back. He felt himself fly through the air then hit the ground. He groaned and slowly got up.

"Enough!" A voice boomed and he looked up to see Wotan, suddenly two bombs hit him, and for a moment Wally thought they had taken him down, but he knew better and only moments later was proven right when Wotan appeared from the smoke, an orange ball of power protecting him from the otherwise deadly attack.

Blue light shot from Wotan's hands and he watched in horror as Robin, Aqualad, and Artemis were hit, he tried to run, but before he could was hit square in the chest sending him backwards into the muddy ground, his head cracking against the surface. He was somewhat aware of the rest of the team getting hit then a quiet mutter as Aqualad said something M'gann.

He looked over to see the bio-ship over head and M'gann's eyes glowing green. He watched in growing horror as Kaldur opened the bag and pulled out a golden helmet, a helmet that brought up way to many memories, bad memories.

He relaxed slightly as Wotan's attack ended and the pain stopped, but only slightly as Wotan gasped, "The Helmet of Fate." Confirming his worst nightmare, he had to stop Kaldur, it wasn't worth it.

He pushed himself up quickly, even by his terms and held out his hand, trying to stop his friend, no Aqualad don't!" The terror must have shown on his face, because Artemis gave him a weird/worried look. He never had time to stop Kaldur Black Adam appeared, seemingly out of nowhere at his side, and punched him and sending him backwards into a tree. He bit back a scream as he heard, and felt, his arm snap loudly before he collapsed to the ground, silently grateful that it hadn't been his leg.

He saw a flash of gold through his pain blurred eyes, and felt guilt and sadness hit him like a bullet. _No, no, no, _he thought over and over as he looked around desperately for Aqualad, as his vision cleared, instead all he saw was Dr. Fate, Kaldur the calm, fighting leader was gone at least mentally. He slowly stood up cradling his broken arm, watching Dr. Fate rise into the air. "Aw dude," he mumbled as the guilt struck again, this was all his fault, he had kept the helmet, he hadn't found Nabu a replacement body and Kaldur paid for that mistake.

He saw Artemis opening her mouth, probably to ask what was going on, but didn't have time before she was pulled back into the battle. He watched as Robin was attacked by The Joker, his eyes narrowed as Robin's eyes widened in slight terror, before the terror was replaced with determination. He was getting ready to go help his friend, that is until he saw M'gann drop from the sky, he made a split second decision, Robin could hold his own, M'gann could not, at least not then, up against Vertigo _and _Ivy. Preparing himself for a fight he sped towards Vertigo who was attacking M'gann and quickly grabbed his cape, successfully ripping it. He saw out of the corner of his eye as he sped away Artemis jump up and kick the confused/distracted Vertigo knocking him back into a surprised Ivy.

Sighing he started to turn to go help Robin, before his arm lit up in pain and he stopped suddenly leaning against a tree, trying to hide the pain from his eyes, and keep his vision clear. With his super healing his arm should be fine by tomorrow, but right then and there the pain was almost unbearable.

He was getting ready to start running again when Artemis stopped him; grabbing the part of Vertigo's cape he had and began fiddling with it. "Hey!" He said, "That's my souvenir!" He knew now was probably not the time to point that out, but he didn't care. She had already lost his arrow, even if it had saved their lives, and he wasn't about to lose another.

"Hold still," she told him softly, and he had to do a double take.

_What is going on with her today? _He thought as he watched her put his broken arm in the make-shift sling, made out of the cloak. _Any other day she would have insulted me and ran? _He thought back to when they had been on the bio-ship and she had given him the underwater breather device, what was going on with her today? This was totally unlike Artemis.

Finally she stepped back and he looked down to see his arm in the sling, it still hurt, but not as bad as before when it had been swinging freely about as he ran. He was still confused, but he opened his mouth to thank her only to watch in horror as Wolf flew into her, knocking her into the swampy ground below. He made a mental note to tease her about that later before yelling, "Artemis!"

He went to help her, but had to take an unwanted detour as the giant ape guy tried to decapitate him, groaning slightly in annoyance he ducked and began to run. He kept stealing glances at Artemis, _Please be okay. _He begged silently, for some reason he couldn't imagine his life without the annoying, cocky, sharp tongued blond.

He managed a look up, just in time to see Kaldur/Dr. Fate get hit in the back, _Kaldur! _He thought his eyes widening slightly as Wotan went in with the will to kill, to destroy, but before he could a yellow flash of light and power, not Dr. Fate's, appeared and hit him.

He looked up and almost shouted with joy, the Justice League was there, they were going to be okay, then he saw Dr. Fate, and his shoulders drooped slightly, almost all of them, he had a horrible feeling that Nabu wasn't going to let Kaldur go.

He watched as the Injusice League was surrounded by the heroes and Batman gave them all a hard glare, "It's over." He said simply, his gruff/harsh voice cutting the silence.

"There will be another day," Vertigo said his blue eyes glaring right back at Batman, part of Wally was impressed not many people stood up to Batman, then he saw Artemis smirking at the line, he'd have to ask her why she was later, but for now he was ready to go home, get something to eat, rest, and have his arm heal, after all it was over right? They had won.

"Another day?" He looked over to see The Joker, whose face was filled with mad, insane anger and he groaned, of course they hadn't won yet, there was always some catch. "ANOTHER DAY! There won't be another day! Not for any of us!" The Joker laughed madly as he raised his hands and plants shot out of the ground and green gas poured out of them.

His eyes widened, _So not good. _He thought as he looked at the oncoming gas. Even he couldn't out run that!

"Joker Venom spores!" Batman yelled, he briefly wondered how he knew that, but then shook his head he didn't want to know, and it was rare that he didn't want to know something. "Don't breathe!" He heard him finish as he jumped into the air, which he thought was over kill, and punched The Joker out cold mid-laugh. Sending him collapsing to the ground.

He turned to watch the green cloud roll towards them, their death roll towards them, he blinked in surprise as he felt someone take his good hand a squeeze it tightly, he looked over and was surprise to see Artemis, her eyes were filled with terror, a terror he had only seen when all of them had almost died two days ago, she looked like she was about to cry. He looked down at her hand and thought of all the things he could tease her about right now, but then pushed those thoughts away and gently squeezed her hand back, he wasn't going to let her die alone.

_No! _He scolded himself, _stop thinking that way; no one is going to die! _He looked over to see Batman glaring down at Joker, _except maybe him. _He thought and then silently laughed at his own joke.

"Fear not!" He looked up suddenly to see Dr. Fate/Aqualad floating above them, a glowing gold ball of energy suddenly appeared and the gas was sucked up quickly, into it. "Fate had intervened!" He yelled proudly, and guilt again forced its way up into his throat.

_All my fault_, he thought again. He looked up at the proud hero, _that's not Kaldur and it never will be, _he thought, _Kaldur would never be so proud._ He had just lost his brother in all, but blood.

He was so stricken by guilt that he didn't even notice Artemis pull her hand away suddenly and blush, his face turned angry and he stepped up out of the cluster of heroes towards Dr. Fate who had just landed.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled loudly at no one, his anger rushing out of him, his guilt pushing him forward. "How could you let him put on the helmet?" He choked on his own voice as he looked at the ground, as he tried to keep from crying. "Nabu, will never release him now, Kaldur will be trapped inside Dr. Fate forever." His voice ended in a whisper as he tried not to cry, but he was insanely close. _All my fault…._He thought again.

He watched as Nabu raised his gloved hands and with no words gently pulled the helmet off of his. Kaldur's head, but before Kaldur replaced Fate Wally was sure he saw Fate's eyes sparkle humorously behind the helmet, before the blast of gold light cut them off and Kaldur, his older brother, leader, teammate, friend, was back.

He walked up slowly to him, "Nabu let you go?" It came out as a question instead of a statement; he didn't even try to conceal his disbelief, why? How?

Kaldur gave him a look that he couldn't place, sadness maybe, regret, but he knew how he felt, the helmet did that to you, before he finally spoke. "He almost did not, but your friend Kent was most helpful." Kaldur suddenly smiled, "He says hello."

Wally smiled as he remembered the old man, the man whose body was dead, but spirit and soul lived on in the helmet. Now they had won, the supervillains were defeated, Kaldur was back, he looked over at Artemis slightly, but he still didn't get her, her sudden mood swing from going to hating him, to softly fixing his arm and giving him a breathing tube.

_Find your own little spitfire, _Kent's final words to him echoed through his head. _One who won't let you get away with nothing._

He smiled, as he looked at Artemis, _Maybe? _He thought, before shaking away the crazy thoughts, _No, _he scolded. _She replaced Spe-Red Arrow, she shouldn't even be here! _But even as he thoughts these words he knew that they weren't true, the blond archer had grown on him, suddenly his smile was wiped off his face as he turned to see Batman, simply put he did not look happy, then again he never did.

"As for your performance…" He heard him finishing as he pulled himself away from his daydreaming and winced waiting for the lecture, instead a, "it was satisfactory." Reached his ears and he blinked a couple times in amazement had Batman really just complemented them, at least in his Batman way.

He looked around at his team smiling, they were more than teammate, more than friends, they were family in all, but blood, his eyes finally rested on a certain blond teammate and he smiled to himself even more, even her.

**So what did you think? This is Wally's intake on Revelation, yes lots of WxA fluff, but hey I thought it was fine. Anyways again I might do one from Kaldur or Robin's point of view *shrugs* I don't know.**

**Anyways a thing you should know about me I do review replies at the end of each chapter so I can answer all my wonderful reviewers so ya, here we go!**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Keepmoveingforward2: **Thanks and thanks for the smileys!

**Summer Frost 13: **Lol I LOVE that! Sm:)e

**Camilleon: ***blushes* oops sorry, I didn't know, I um just recently got into Young Justice (or just plain superheroes in general) I honestly have no idea who Vertigo is (until he appeared in YJ) his attacks just looked similar to Black Canary's (who has sound waves right?) except coming out of his head so I assumed it was the same. *shrugs* Sorry, I might go back and fix it sometime if I have time, sorry, but thanks for the info!

**Rowanfall: ***rubs neck sheepishly* Ya um grammar and spelling are by far my worst subjects, I've actually gotten a lot better (my first 3 stories, *shutters* not good…) Anyways glad you liked the holding hands part.

**LadyMysteri: **There you go Wally's POV! *giggles* Wally is just awesome!

**Athena Goddess of the Wise: **Lol, your fine! Smiley's give me power! *smiles*

**Loriengp: ***blushes* thanks, I think they would make a good couple, especially since the whole thing was obvious

**KF-AxxMexx: **Thanks! *giggles* I love that smiley! XD

**So there we go! *counts reviews and almost faints* Wow 8 reviews for one chapter! Wow! For my first stories in a category (Danny Phantom) I usually got 8 or 10 at the most, with luck, in a CHAPTER story! Wow, just Wow, I so did not see that coming.**

**Anyways PLEASE REVIEW EVEN A SMILEY WILL DO!**

**Because…..**

**REVIEWS=SMILEYS  
>SMILEYS=POWER<br>POWER=UPDATES  
>UPDATES=MORE REVIEWS<br>MORE REVIEWS=MORE SMILEYS  
>MORE SMILEY=MORE POWER<br>MORE POWER=MORE UPDATES  
>MORE UPDATES=MORE REVIEWS<strong>

**And ya you get the point…..:D**


	3. Through My Eyes 3 Kaldur

**Takes place during the fight in Revelations, right before he puts on the Helmet of Fate!**

**Through My Eyes: Kaldur**

Kaldur was semi aware of the battles going on around him, and even more aware that they were losing, after Robin had blown up Ivy's plant something seemed to snap inside the villains suddenly they were fighting harder and new anger burned inside them.

_We cannot win this battle alone, _he thought as he looked for an answer, that wouldn't appear, without his water bearers he could not control water, here he was standing knee deep in a swamp, full of water, and he could not do anything with it.

"Enough!" He looked up to see Wotan floating above them, mad hatred in his eyes. Suddenly he gasped in pain as a blue bolt of power struck him in the chest; he watched as the rest of his team, the rest of his friends were hit. Robin, Artemis, M'gann, Wally, Superboy, Wolf, they all twisted in pain, groaning as they tried to twist away from the energy, but it followed their every movement and motion.

He knew that they wouldn't survive much longer, not without help from a more powerful source, not without the item he had put in his duffel bag before leaving. He was relieved when M'gann landed next to him, it would make things easier, and summoning up his strength pushed the power away from him, and then from the green girl in front of him.

At first she gave him a confused look before he muttered in a commanding voice, "Plan B."

M'gann's eyes filled with realization and her eye gained a determined look before they glowed an eerie green, soon the bio-ship was above them and he watched as a hole opened up and his duffle fell out, somehow he managed to catch it and slowly set it down, unzipping it quickly he pulled out the golden object inside, a helmet. He held it above his head, ignoring the pain that was attacking his body from the blue energy, preparing to put it on.

Suddenly the pain stopped and he heard Wotan gasp in a new semi-fear filled voice, "The Helmet of Fate."

He smirked, as he began to put the helmet down over his head, suddenly he heard Wally yell, "No! Aqualad don't!" Before getting punched, and for a moment he hesitated what exactly had happened to Wally inside the helmet, but as he heard Wally's arm snap painfully against a tree, he made up his mind, they would not win this battle alone, they needed help and with that placed the helmet over his head.

The transformation was instant and in a golden flash he found the swampy forest gone and instead he was inside a space with a single spot light of well light. He looked around, not scared yet, just curious and confused, like how he had felt when he had first stepped foot on land.

"You're one of Wally's friends aren't you?" A voice broke through his thoughts and instantly he turned on the source ready to fight, out of habit. What he saw nearly made him tumble back in surprise, there standing in front of him was none other than Kent Nelson.

He blinked several times, "you're, Kent Nelson, you're supposed to be…." His voice trailed off unsure of how to tell someone they were dead, and he did not wish to insult anyone. The echoes that followed his voice stayed in the air for a little while longer as if to mock him of his confusion and uncertainty.

"Dead," Kent finished for him and he nodded. "I am dead, but my soul is trapped inside this helmet, I made a deal with Dr. Fate, you see when your friend Wally or do you prefer to refer to him as Kid Flash, put on the helmet Dr. Fate refused to let him go at first, so I made a deal with him. I would stay if he allowed Wally to go, so for now I am trapped in here, but I don't regret it, Dr. Fate has quite a few stories, some even I don't know."

Kaldur blinked trying to take all of the information in finally he asked, "so if Dr. Fate does not want me to leave…" His voice trailed off in clear worry as Kent finished,

"Then you will not leave," he said bluntly, and for the first time clear fear found its way into Kaldur's heart and made a home. "But let's not worry about that," Kent continued. "For now sit back and watch."

Kaldur looked out and watched as he rose up into the air, no as Dr. Fate rose up into the air, right now he did not exist anywhere, but in Fate's head. "Wotan," he heard Fate mumble, in a strange mixture of his voice and another. "You are mine!"

He watched as Wotan fired an orange blast of power at him and he prepared to get hit, when suddenly he felt a strange burst of power travel through his own body, it was faint almost like someone was dropping ice cubes down his shirt, but it was there, and he watched as a yellow beam of energy cut through the orange and crashed into Wotan, successfully pinning him to the wall in golden chains.

Down below he watched as Robin was approached by the Joker and then attacked, his eyes widened, "Robin," he told Kent. "We must help him."

But Kent only shook his head, "it does not work that way Atlantean, Nabu controls your body now. He controls what you do and his, your fight is not yet over."

Kaldur gave a worried look as he watched Robin get attacked, by the white faced freak of a man, before turning his eyes back to his fight, well Nabu's fight and watched, helpless to do anything, but that.

He watched as Wotan muttered a spell and the chains broke off of him and launched themselves back to their creature, a symbol appeared in front of him and the chains were absorbed into it, he shivered as again he felt the ice cube like affect in his body.

"Wotan, has prepared for your return Doctor," Wotan said proudly then yelling something he couldn't make out shot more orange beams of light from his hands, they crashed into Dr. Fate's symbol and then shattered it.

Kaldur fell to the floor hissing in pain as he felt electricity wrap around his body and wind whistle in his ears as he/Dr. Fate lost altitude before it disappeared and he felt himself return to normal.

"What," he managed as Kent helped him up. "Just happened?"

Kent gave him a sad look, "It's your body, if he gets hurt you get hurt. If he dies…"

"I die," Kaldur muttered finishing for him and Kent nodded sadly, as Kaldur began to regret putting on the helmet in the first place, now he realized why Wally had always avoided the topic, had been so scared whenever someone asked if they could try on the helmet, why he had sounded so terrified when he had put it on, when he had put his fate in Nabu's hands.

Down below he heard the battle raging on, he heard the screams and groans of pain below him and he felt guilt stab him each time like a knife, he was the leader he should be down there helping his team, not be trapped in some helmet, with no control over his body.

"Surrender sorcerer," Dr. Fate commanded in the strange mixture of his voice. "You cannot hope to defeat a Lord of Order."

The ice cube feeling came again and he felt Dr. Fate's hands light up with new power and send that power flying at his foe, it seemed inescapable, and Kaldur watched as it hit Wotan full on and for a moment he thought he had won, as he watched him disappear in a flash of golden light, only to have that belief dashed and thrown into the garbage as Wotan hit him in the side.

He once again fell to the floor, grunting as his side erupted in pain and for a moment he stayed there, for now he feared even with Dr. Fate this battle would be lost, that if the Justice League did not arrive soon they would all be killed.

"I can defeat you and I will!" Wotan yelled, his hands still full of orange energy, his eyes full of hatred he had held onto for so many years, the madness he fed off of like a wolf fed off meat.

Kaldur sat up slowly gasping for breath when suddenly a flash of golden light lit up the sky and he gasped, it had not been his, for he had never felt the ice cube sensation he looked to see the Justice League float down from the sky and if he had been control of his body would probably cheered. They were going to be alright.

"Not tonight Wotan!" Zatara yelled, his voice breaking through the sky, Wotan was sent sprawling into the ground a look of pain etched into his face, and despite himself Kaldur took pleasure in seeing it, then dismissed the those thoughts from his head, to see one in pain and be happy because of their pain was not something he wanted to make a habit of.

He watched as Batman's eyes narrowed behind his mask and in a swift motion sent a Baterang flying at the Joker, sending the knife flying from his grip. Soon the league had surrounded the villains and he watched from above as Batman spoke, and heard the mutter of a reply.

He wanted so desperately to go back down, to feel his against the earth, but he couldn't, not unless Nabu wanted to that is.

"ANOTHER DAY!" He heard the cry of the Joker below him and instantly his eyes widened, this battle, as much as he wanted it to be, was not over, was not won. "THERE WON'T BE ANOTHER DAY! NOT FOR ANY OF US!" The Joker finished before lifting his hands up into the air and laughing loudly, showing the world the mad maniac he was, and always would be.

Plants erupted from the ground and spores sent deadly green gases at him teammates and friends, he watched Batman yell something, although from his point in the sky was unable to hear it, and punch the Joker to the ground, but Batman hadn't acted fast enough and there was no escaping the deadly cloud that now rolled over them, or in his case under him.

"No!" He yelled and gave a panicked look at Kent. "Those are my friends! We have to do something!"

"Do not worry, my boy," Kent spoke calmly and pointed up at his window to the outside world. "Nabu is on it."

Sure enough Nabu had already taken action and he shivered as the familiar ice cube sensation once again slithered itself through his body, "Fear not!" and Kaldur sighed in relief as he watched Nabu absorb the smoke. "Fate has intervened!"

Only moments after he had landed Wally was yelling, he had never seen his friend, who was usually so light hearted and cocky, look so serious and scared, but his fear was laced by guilt and Kaldur understood that guilt, but it had not been Wally's fault he had put on the helmet he had made it choice, but that did not stop Wally.

"What were you thinking?" He yelled at everyone, but at no one. "How could you let him put on the helmet?" After taking a couple steps forward he stopped and his eyes found interest in the muddy ground and boots below him and whispered, "Nabu will never let him go now, Kaldur will trapped inside Dr. Fate forever."

Kaldur's eyes widened and he looked around, "please!" He begged the force that he could not see, but he knew was there. "You must let me go; my friend will not forgive himself if you do not!"

Slowly a golden helmet appeared before his eyes and it spoke to him sharply, "I will not be put away again! I will not become useless! This world needs Dr. Fate!"

Kaldur winced and stumbled back, unsure of what to do or say, but lucky for him Kent did. "Nabu, again this is the wrong choice."

"I do not see how," Nabu said sharply to his former wearer and body. "This boy believes in sorcery unlike the fool speedster before him and already knows much about it."

Kent nodded and for a second Kaldur felt panic rise into his throat as he thought he would agree with Fate, but instead said, "This is true Nabu, but he is just a boy and he is the leader of his team. His team needs him and the speedster you speak of is now in a pit of sorrow and guilt because of him being trapped here, we need someone who is willing to stay and fight Nabu, not somebody who uses you as a last resort."

For a long time there was just silence before Nabu nodded his floating head, "very well, I'll shall continue to wait."

With that Kaldur felt light begin to creep into his eyes and heard Kent call out, "good luck kid, oh and say hi to Wally for me!" And then nothing and for a second that's all there was before his eyes focused yet again and he saw Wally standing in front of him.

"Nabu let you go?" He asked, not attempting to hide the disbelief in his voice.

Kaldur looked down at his young teammate, not sure what to feel, sadness and regret were the first things that came to mine, both because of the emotional pain he had put his friend and younger brother in all but blood through, before he smiled, "he almost did not." He admitted before finishing, "but your friend Kent was most helpful." He smirked at Wally, "he says hello."

He watched as Wally smiled his eyes filling with happiness as it was confirmed that his friend remembered him.

"We're done here," Batman's voice cut through the air and instantly made everyone focus on the matter at hand. "The supervillain secret society has been neutralized and as for your performance." Kaldur waited and prepared himself to take the blame for what they had done wrong, after all that's what you did as leader, you look the fall for the team, but he was surprised as Batman finished, "it was satisfactory." And he smiled the helmet at his team, the helmet still under his arm, he'd have to ask Wally exactly what had happened to him inside the helmet, and maybe now that he knew what it was like Wally would be honest with him.

But for now he was ready to go back to Atlantis for the night and hang out with Garth and Tula for the evening, because honestly he wanted to forget about the fear and panic he had felt inside the helmet. He wanted to forget about how he almost lost his body to the Lord of Order, he wanted to find a way to make sure he was back, body and soul.

**So what did you think, personally I think Artemis's and Wally's were better, but that's just me. I'll be honest here I was kind of disappointed that they didn't show Kent in this episode, it was perfect and I would have loved to see the fight through Kaldur's eyes even for a moment, but no such luck.**

**I may do Robin later, when I have time, but I already have the next One-Shot written so I'll post that next and then we'll see about Robin.**

**Anyways hoped you enjoyed it! Now…**

**REVIEW REPLIES!**

**Irenerb: **Thanks, I'm glad you liked them, personally I'm a huge fan of WallyxArtemis so you can expect to see a lot of that

**Rowanfall: **Lol, me too Wally rocks! Hmm, but so does Robin *sighs* I go through mood swings, sometimes I really like Robin, but other times I really like Wally, its confusing….

**KF-AxxMexx: **Me too :D

**LadyDragonfly123: **Hmmm Flash's point of view, *smiles* oooh I just got a great idea! Thanks! *goes to type*

**LadyMysteri: **Yep see just did Kaldurs! Anyways I like Wally too he is by far one of my favorite characters, him Robin and Arty!

**Argent98: **lol FLUFFY! Also 1) I know he totally needs to get over the whole Roy thing 2) I know WxA IS AWESOME! 3) I really wanted to see Kent too *sighs* 4) It's fine I got the Why Wally why wasn't at me

**Kristen: **Now you've got me interested what is your story about?

**The Sun Will Shine Clear: **lol, hmm that's a good question, One-Shot or Chapter…hmmm anyways I'm glad you liked the chapter and there you go Kaldur! :D

**Cary99: **Glad you liked it!


	4. Monster Movies

**Monster Movies: Love/Hurt/Comfort Fic  
>Characters: Wally and Artemis<br>Pairing: Wally and Arty! *giggles* I LOVE THIS PAIRING!**

Wally settled down onto the couch, in one hand a bowl of popcorn, in the other the TV remote. Ever since he had seen the huge flat screen TV in the cave he had wanted to watch his horror movie on it, but that never happened.

The onetime Supey wasn't hogging the TV, watching static which he still didn't get, he had put the movie in, and slowly the team had settled down to watch with him, just in time to see a hole appear in it, the second M'gann screamed Superboy had taken matters into his own hands and the next thing Wally knew Supey's fist had just punched the bad guys face, he groaned.

So that was why he was up at one o'clock in the morning, in his Flash PJs watching his movie, that is until he heard someone or something move behind him, ever since the attack on their base a couple days ago he had gotten extremely paranoid and was on the source of the sound in moments, only to relax when he heard.

"Wally! You idiot let go of me or I swear next time we fight you're gonna be in a coma!"

He sighed, _Artemis. _He thought before letting her, "I'm sorry." And for once in his life, at least when it concerned her, he meant it. "I guess I've just been a little paranoid, since you…" his voice trailed off, he could still remember the fear he had felt when he had watched everyone get captured, the loss of hope when he had watched Robin nearly drown and then the burst of relief that came when the Reds finally shut down, only to be followed by fear once again as Tornado sucked the air from his lungs, he hated to think about the near deaths experience he had endured.

Artemis gave him a nod and for once didn't go straight to her spitfire tactics instead she said, "Trust me we all are."

He gave her a small half smile, she was wearing a green T-shirt and green pajama pants with white polka dots, her hair was down and it covered her face messily, before she tucked it behind her ear.

"So…." She said slowly her eyes regaining their familiar spark as she continued. "Flash huh?"

He blushed scarlet as he looked down at his, red T-shirt with Flash's symbol on them and his red pajama pants with yellow lightning bolts dotting them, before looking back up to glare at her, his mouth opening and closing for a comeback that he couldn't find, after all he had just been caught red handed.

She laughed, "What no comeback?"

He glared, "I have just as much on you, after all you're in pajamas too."

To his surprise she smirked, "yes, but I am not wearing Green Arrow themed PJs."

He sighed in defeat, "whatever, why are you up anyways?" He looked around as if the walls held the answers he couldn't find, after all what sensible person was up at one o'clock, well besides him, but that was only because he wanted to watch his monster movie without Supey punching a hole in the screen.

Artemis put her hands on her hips, "I could ask you the same thing Baywatch."

He rolled his eyes, "I want to watch a monster movie without Supey punching the bad guys face in." He smirked, "your turn."

"Water," she said simply, but he knew that wasn't true, her eyes held a different story, they looked tired and a rabbit like fear was retreating from them.

"Artemis."

"What?" She asked.

"You are a horrible liar," he said bluntly.

She winced; _he doesn't know how wrong he is. _She thought, she was lying to the whole team every day, she was no mole, but she wasn't Green Arrow's niece and sooner or later they were going to find that out, but for now she was caught, like a rabbit in a snare, and she surrender. With a sigh she sank back onto a barstool and said, "I couldn't sleep, I'm just I don't know paranoid, like the second I close my eyes some killer robot is gonna strangle me to death. I know it's stupid, I mean it's not like it's gonna happen again, at least it's not likely, but still…" she trailed off.

She expected him to tease her about it to tell her to stop being such a baby; instead he looked at her and sighed, "Trust me it's not stupid, I was scared too. Those moments when I was trapped helpless to do anything, I've never felt like that before, so helpless, so vulnerable. I couldn't do anything as Kaldur, M'gann, Superboy, Robin, and even you almost died, I can't vibrate my molecules like Flash can so I was helpless stuck, it was one of the worse moments of my life."

Behind him he could faintly hear the menu for his movie come on, followed by action music and out of the corner of his eye watched the light change color as different scenes played, but he wasn't paying attention to it, he could still remember how the red hot iron felt against his skin as Red Inferno had placed it around him and Supey, how horrible it felt not being able to move around. No scared wasn't the right word, he had been terrified, for his life, for M'gann's, for Kaldur's, for Robin's, for Supey's, even for Artemis's, they had all come so close to death.

For a long time they just stood there in awkward silence before Artemis finally said, "so monster movies huh?"

He smiled at her, "yep."

"Care if I join you?" She asked her eyes glinting in the dim light of the TV.

Wally smiled, "of course, that is if you're not too scared."

She smirked, "just don't expect me to comfort you Baywatch when you have nightmares tonight."

With that the two some sat down on the couch, and watched as the opening credits played before their eyes.

**So what did you guys think, good? Horrible? Tell me, but please without flaming me, yes there is a difference. Anyways I loved Humanity it was awesome and Zatanna and Robin I think would make a cute couple if they expanded on it more, right now though I open for him to get paired with someone else…but enough of that…**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Irenerb: **Thank you, at first I was unsure about it because Kaldur is a hard character to write for.

**Kristen: **KTrevo I think you've reviewed me before on one of my Danny Phantom stories *thinks* anyways I'll check it out later

**Inscriber: **Lol, *sees you hugging computer* well um I'm glad you liked it :D and thanks detail like that comes natural to me believe it or not, my stories just kind of type themselves and then I go back and edit XD


	5. Lies

**Lies: Angst/Poem Fic  
>Characters: ALL!<br>Pairing: None (well implied, but none like Fluffy stuff)**

He said that he was okay  
>That he wasn't scared<br>That he was brave  
>He was the first sidekick<br>He was their caped crusader, their computer geek, their friend  
>He was supposed to be fearless to be brave<br>He said that nothing scared him  
>He lied<p>

She said that she was okay  
>That she was Green Arrow's niece<br>That she hated the speedster  
>That she had no family problems<br>She was their archer, their friend, she was a hero  
>She wasn't supposed to have villains for family<br>She said that she was Green Arrow's niece  
>She lied<p>

He said that he was okay  
>That he was happy for his two best friends<br>Pretended that his heart wasn't broke  
>That he loved the land as much as the sea<br>He was their leader, their friend, he had saved his king  
>He wasn't supposed to feel so weak<br>He said that he was happy for his two best friends  
>He lied<p>

She said that she was okay  
>That she didn't feel awkward and confused<br>That she wasn't as powerful as she was  
>That she was a Green Martian<br>She was their back up communication, their friend  
>She wasn't supposed to feel scared and unsure of them and herself<br>She said that she didn't feel awkward and confused  
>She lied<p>

He said that he was okay  
>That he wasn't scared of not being fast enough<br>That he hated the archer  
>That he wasn't scared of enclosed spaces<br>He was their speedster, their jokester, their friend  
>He wasn't supposed to be insecure about himself<br>He said that he wasn't scared about not being fast enough  
>He lied<p>

He said that he was okay  
>That he didn't care about what Superman thought<br>That he wasn't scared he would lose control that he would hurt those he cared about  
>That he knew about the world<br>He was supposed to be smart, to be a hero, to be a friend  
>He wasn't supposed to still feel like a weapon, but he did<br>He said that he didn't care about what Superman thought  
>He lied<p>

**I mean come on everyone lies right, so I decided to use the YJ characters this I guess is sort of a poem… **

**So did you get who everyone was…I hope so, but just in case**

**In order**

**Robin  
>Artemis<br>Kaldur/Aqualad  
>M'gannMiss. Martian  
>WallyKid Flash  
>ConnerSuperboy**

**Anyways REVIEW REPLIES**

**Inscriber: **(my wonderful Beta!) Lol, thanks I'm glad you liked it. FLUFFY!

**Irenerb: **Hmmm I'll think about the Miss. M and Superboy story

**LadyMysteri: **Thanks glad you liked them both

**Aoiro no neko: **Yep! Seems like something Conner would do doesn't it

**Please Review! Even a Smiley will do! It only takes ten seconds I timed it!**


	6. Too Slow

**Too Slow: Angst, Hurt/Comfort…ish  
>Characters: Artemis and Wally<br>Pairing: Slight Spitfire**

**POST FAILSAFE!**

**Wally's POV**

I sat huddled away from the others, trying to erase the imagines of death and destruction that had permanently burned themselves into my mind.

It has all happened so quickly, a burst of light, M'gann's screaming her name, a gasp, and then silence, unwanted, dreadful silence. Silence that brought death with it. He remembered the feelings of anger and rage that erupted in his soul, the agony of losing her. Then the delight of finding out that there was zeta-tube radiation in the beams, and have hope replace grief, only to have that hope disperse and fade, like sugar in water.

I rested my head on my knees, closing my eyes in the hope that I could calm myself down, it didn't help. The second my eyelids shut I was filled with the unwanted memories of her death. The gasping, the screams, the shock, the grief, it was all there. I had grabbed J'onn, a Justice League member, by the collar, I had sworn to kill out of hatred and the taste of revenge and this scared me.

I was a hero; I wasn't supposed to want to kill people, to want to destroy everyone on the planet, to go villain on the team.

Letting out a choked sob, I rolled his body into a tighter circle. Suddenly I felt a hand on my shoulder and gritted my teeth.

"Go away Rob," I muttered, pushing away. I didn't want to talk to him right now, he had known all along that Artemis, my Artemis, was dead, but he didn't tell me. He had promised, along with the rest of the team, no secrets, he had broken that promise.

"It's not Robin," a soft voice said. It was a voice I knew all too well, a voice I constantly heard spewing insults and sarcasm at me. It was the one person I didn't want to see, but at the same time the one person I wanted to hug and sob to. It was my worst enemy, but the same time one of my closes friend. It was Artemis.

I looked up at her for a moment I wanted so badly to take her in my arms to hug her and never let her go, to make sure she was alright, and still there with me, but I couldn't, wouldn't, she would hate me even more. I could already see the spitfire blond scrunching up her nose in disgust as I hugged her, pushing me away like a stray dog, and then leaving me to eat from the dumpsters. No I couldn't do it, I couldn't lose her again. Fighting was one thing, ignoring and avoiding was another and I never wanted the latter to happen.

"What do you want Arty," I mumbled up at her, sniffling a bit before resting my chin on my knees again.

"Um I, that is, you see," I looked up at her for a moment in confusion, what was up with her, she was stumbling over her words worse than Supey and that was saying something.

"Can you just spit it out already!" I screamed, I watched her wince and felt pain grip my heart. I hadn't wanted to hurt her; I was just so confused, so lost, so unsure.

"I'm worried about you okay!" She yelled back her face turning red with anger or embarrassment I couldn't tell. "You've been acting so weird lately, you won't joke, you won't talk, you won't even laugh. Wally what's wrong you're scaring me. You're scaring everyone."

For a moment I just sat there, staring into her dark grey eyes before turning and mumbling to the floor. "You died Arty, I could've saved you." An emotionless, empty laugh/sob escapes my lips as I finish. "Here I am the fastest boy alive, but I was too slow to save you."

_And that will haunt me forever,_ I finish in my mind, silence. Dreaded silence, the same silence that came right after her death, I look up and she's gone and I panic.

Flashbacks race through my brain as I jump to my feet.

_I can't lose her again!_

_This is just like last time!_

_I can't take silence anymore!_

These words and more echo through my brain as I run through The Cave, half screaming, half pleading for Artemis to come out. Finally I fall back against the wall and sob, remembering what I had said to her moments before, and wondering if she even heard me. If she was even there or if I had hallucinated her as I fall back from my stress and sorrow.

_…..Fastest boy alive…but too slow to save you….and that will haunt me forever._

I lose it and break down; I thought I felt a hand on my shoulder and a soft, "it's okay Wally I won't ever leave you. It wasn't real, and even if it had been it wouldn't have been your fault."

But when I looked up, no one was there, and coming to the fact that I had never talked to Artemis in the first place I slowly slipped into denial.

**So what did you think? Me I think it leads straight into Disorders pretty well. How about you?**

**REVIEW REPLIES**

**Cary99: **Thanks! I went back and read them…lots of typos….^^;

**Ashley West: **Lol, I would, but I love Wally/Arty, sorry….

**Turkey: **Lol YES I DID!

**~Ghosty, Out! PEACE! ^-^**

**PLEASE REVIEW! EVEN A SMILEY SHALL DO!**

**P.S If you go to the link in my profile to my DeviantART page you can see the drawing for this, its in Featured and Other Cartoons.**

**IT WAS A PICTURE BEFORE IT WAS A STORY XD!**


End file.
